CE: Master Splinter: Origins
by kuku88
Summary: He was changing. When the process finally changed, Yoshi collapsed against the alley wall and closed his eyes. He was tired. Every bone in his body ached, and it wasn't just from the fight he'd had. He glanced down at his hands, shivers snaking down his spine. What was he now? Read and review!


**Master Splinter: ORIGINS**

_So this is a CE for :RachelErica: on DeviantART and the group :RatDaddyFC:!_  
_The picture seen as the cover was my CE for the last contest... I didn't win, but I still like how the pic turned out. Now I don't know if this fic will win, but at least I tried. xD_

_This is 2520 words, and it's also on my dA! This is for our own interpretation of how the mutation in the 2012 carton happened (or something like that), and I hope this is okay. xD_

* * *

Maybe it was because he'd lost his wife and daughter, or maybe it was because he and his best friend had been torn apart because of the love for a woman. Whatever reason it was, it was starting to take his toll on him.

Not only had his house been burned down back in Japan, but his wife and daughter were most likely dead as well. The longer he thought about it, the more the thought was starting to sink into his head. The very thought hurt him. _I should've died in that fire instead of them. _

Like anybody, his first thoughts had been to escape and rescue his family. And yet, when he collapsed outside, he was the only one alive. He had tried looking for them, but he didn't have enough time – and he knew Shredder would send his men after him.

…Maybe he had actually been too much of a coward.

It was hard to think that the Shredder – no, _Oroko Saki_, was once his friend. But maybe he still was. He didn't know if he'd imagined it, but he'd thought he'd seen a look in his old friend's eyes when he laid eyes on his daughter, Miwa; and his wife, Tang Shen.

Sighing, he turned to look at himself in the mirror. He was Hamato Yoshi, the father of Miwa and husband to Tang Shen. …And yet, he hadn't been able to save them. What did that say about him…?

He needed to get his mind off about his wife and daughter's…_deaths_. It was unbearable to think about. He couldn't imagine the pain they must've been feeling, probably imagining that he'd save them. But he hadn't. And sometimes they appeared in his dreams, whispering dark things about how he couldn't save them. Yoshi didn't know if this had to do with his own guilt playing tricks on him, or if they were really calling to him from their graves…wherever they were. He hoped it was the former.

Yoshi had moved to New York in the US, knowing that Shredder would come after him. Now that Tang Shen was dead, what really remained the former friends was…_nothing_. Shredder had nothing left to fight for, but he'd come so far, he was probably going to want to finish the job. Yoshi wanted to avenge his family, but he knew that wasn't what he should do. So he went into hiding, tired and guilt-wracked.

Still, it didn't help living by himself. All he could think about was Japan, Shredder, Tang Shen, and Miwa. So when he saw all these ads and commercials for pets, he seriously began considering it.

A dog was out of the question – as much as Yoshi wanted to go back to taking care of something to keep his mind off of his past, he doubted he'd be able to keep a dog safely in his small apartment in such a busy city. A cat was also out of the question, with same reasons as the dog. He ruled goldfish out because they might die too quickly, and they wouldn't exactly keep his mind off of his past.

Yoshi had started looking through newspapers and TV commercials trying to find the perfect pet. On his occasional walks, he'd pass by the small pet shop on the corner and wonder about what the perfect pet would be.

So one day, imagine his surprise when he saw the owner of the store posting up a poster about some new baby turtles for sale.

"Greetings," Yoshi said in well-practiced English. "You've had some new baby turtles?"

"Oh, why hello, Yoshi," the owner said, turning to smile at the man. "Are you back to find that 'perfect pet'? You know, I really think a dog would be good for you –"

"The turtles?" repeated Yoshi, interrupting politely. He added in a quiet voice, "You know why I don't want a dog…_yet_. I just…want something _simpler_ first." Yoshi loved dogs, but he couldn't buy one. Not now; maybe years later. He hadn't told the shop owner all the details, but he'd provided reasonable reasons as to why he didn't want a dog…or cats, or some of the other pet choices either.

"…Of course," the owner agreed, clearing his throat after recovering from looking slightly taken aback. They'd had this conversation more than once. "Well, a little boy's turtle had had babies, but they can't keep them. I've been trying to sell them, but I can't seem to get people interested. They're all interested in cats and dogs – unlike you, Mr. Hamato; but I'm starting to wonder if they'll ever get a home –"

Yoshi finally interrupted politely again. The store owner was known to ramble at times. "Excuse me, but…how many are there exactly?"

"Oh; of course. There's…" He counted off of his fingers. "There are four of them, I believe," he finally concluded. "Are you –?"

Even before he had finished, Yoshi nodded. "…I'd like to purchase four baby turtles, please."

The store owner simply stared at him for a few moments, but then he smiled a big grin and hustled back inside. "Well, this helps the both of us! Not only have you found your 'perfect pet' – or rather, _pets_ – I'm also finally selling these little babies! Now I can finally tell that boy – Mike, was it? – That his turtle's babies have been sold to a wonderful home. I know you'll take good care of them, Mr. H. You're a natural fatherly figure!" he called over his shoulder.

Despite himself, Yoshi couldn't help but smile. "Oh, I'd hardly say that," he said as he followed the owner into the small shop.

"Oh, nonsense!" the store owner protested, pulling out a small glass bowl. "And _voila_; four little baby turtles!"

Yoshi stared at the slow crawling turtles for a few moments. "…They're so…_cute_," he finally said, tapping against the glass.

"Of course; they're babies, after all," the shop owner chuckled jokingly. "Now, that'll be about…let's go and see now…"

Yoshi was hardly listening; he was too busy gazing at the four small turtles that were crawling around in circles. He was already feeling a type of connection to them. Even in the small glass bowl, it still looked like the four of them each had a separate personality. One was resting; another was crawling across an annoyed turtle that flipped the climber over; and the last one was trying to climb a small tree in the bowl, as if trying to reach for something higher.

After he'd paid for all four of them, he was walking out of the shop with a smile on his face. Yoshi couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled like that.

…_These turtles really were something else, after all. _

However, his happiness was short-lived, because he quickly saw a man walking towards him. He bumped into Yoshi, who was looking down at his new turtles. Yoshi was going to apologize, but the man walked right past him. He didn't look exactly suspicious, but he certainly didn't look innocent either. Something felt off about him, so Yoshi began to follow this strange man.

He had a straight face – too straight, even – and was looking around with blank, emotionless dark eyes. His eyes almost landed on Yoshi, but he dashed behind the wall. When the strange man looked like he was sure no one was watching; he hurried off behind a different wall.

Yoshi immediately followed him, curiosity tugging at him. It was also instinct. As much as Yoshi wanted to blend into normal New York life, he also was still an expert ninja and martial artist who was used to "playing hero".

Yoshi followed the man to an alleyway, where the strange man began saying something to another similar man…_too_ similar, even. They looked exactly alike, and they both talked in robotic, monotone voices.

When one of the men was going to hand the other a canister of glowing, green liquid, Yoshi watched, with wide eyes. _What _was_ that!? _

Suddenly, a squeak sounded by Yoshi's foot. He glanced down, suddenly uneasy, and saw that it was a little rat. _"Shoo, rat!" _he hissed. _…Too late. _

The two strange men had already noticed him, and were slowly approaching him. They were still talking in monotone voices, but they were looming menacingly above him.

"Go no further. This place is a place where you are not allowed to be in this place. We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not a place that will be left by you."

Yoshi glanced behind him and felt slightly panicked, seeing two other men creeping up behind him. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before fighting back against the strange men. Yoshi tried to keep the turtles' bowl tight in his hands.

He knocked the two that had been creeping up on him out, but then the other two advanced toward him. He fought back, and the strange canister fell out of one of the men's hands. It fell to the ground with a loud smash, cracking open and green glowing ooze began to spill out of the glass.

Yoshi felt himself starting to…_change_. It hurt, and he began shouting in pain. The men raced off, and Yoshi reached out towards them… That was when he saw it; the long claws forming on his fingers. He felt his shirt ripping apart as something came out of his back. He glanced back and was almost horrified to see fur growing all over his body. He felt his face. It was changing too.

He didn't see, but the four baby turtles had smashed to the ground with the glass bowl, which had broken in the process. They were changing too, becoming four little turtle…_toddlers_.

When the process finally changed, Yoshi collapsed against the alley wall and closed his eyes. He was tired. Every bone in his body ached, and it wasn't just from the fight he'd had. He glanced down at his hands, shivers snaking down his spine. _What was he?_

He turned to look at a nearby puddle, and he froze. Shudders ran down his back. _…He was a monster. He was no longer human. He was…a giant rat; a monster. _

Something cold and almost scaly touched his leg, and Yoshi forced his eyes to open further. He was shocked to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him, wide and almost…_scared_? But then Yoshi noticed the rest of the body: it was a green…mutant toddler turtle.

Shocked, Yoshi crawled slowly away from the mutated turtle and stared at it. Then he turned to see three others slowly joining the first one, all with the same wide, scared eyes. But there were different expressions on their faces that defined their personality. One turtle, with red eyes, looked perplexed; and another one with green eyes, and he looked irritated; the last one just looked confused. But the first turtle – he looked worried, and _concerned_.

Nervously, Yoshi opened his mouth to speak, but the turtle spoke first.

"…Da –?" he asked.

That was when Yoshi heard it. Noises from outside the alleyway… Was someone coming? Yoshi scrambled upwards and ushered the four little turtles down a manhole that he managed to pry open. Slipping down the ladder, he landed in the sewers. Sighing, Yoshi began to tramp through the sewers. He didn't know where he was going.

He heard noises behind him, and when he glanced back, he saw the little turtles following him. "You shouldn't follow me," he finally said, "I'm a monster now." Then he remembered who he was talking to when they gave him quizzical looks. He sighed and turned away from them, but he could still hear them: they were still following him.

When they finally found a decent place to stay, Yoshi collapsed against the wall like he had above land. _I'm a monster now, _he kept repeating to himself. _How can this be?_

Suddenly, he noticed the turtle with the piercing blue eyes approaching him again. Yoshi stared at him and the baby turtle stared back at him.

"…Da-da," the turtle finally said, sitting down.

Despite his situation, Yoshi smiled. He reached over and gave the small turtle an awkward hug. _No…I need to stop thinking about myself. I had wanted something to take care of, and now I have it – no, them. I just hadn't expected them to be…mutant toddler turtles. _He snorted to himself. _Then again, I never thought I'd become a mutant rat either. _

Yoshi turned back to the young turtle and touched his forehead to the baby turtle's. Silence followed, before he finally began to speak softly. "…You look like you'll grow up to be a fine young man – or err, _turtle_. But even then, you look very brave and smart." He wasn't sure if the little turtle understood him or not, but its – no, his; Yoshi was guessing – mouth curled into a small smile.

"…Get the others – your _brothers_. I'm pretty sure you're all male." Yoshi smiled again. "With all that trekking, you four have gotten dirty; I'll give you guys a bath." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could think it over, but he didn't cancel the idea or stop himself. He simply smiled and nodded at the little turtle, who was still staring at him with wonder in his little blue eyes.

When he saw Yoshi nod, the small turtle tot grinned and turned, racing over to his brothers. They started all smiling – which Yoshi found amazing – and even though they didn't look like they knew what was really going on, they all turned to see Yoshi standing there almost awkwardly with a small, fond smile on his face. He offered a small wave and a nod, ushering them over.

They immediately raced over, all smiling widely.

_They're even cuter than before, _Yoshi thought with a shake of his head. He doubted they'd be so happy after they found out _what_ a bath was. Still, first he needed a place to even _give_ them a bath – after all, they _were_ in the _sewers_ –

"Da-da," they all said in unison, interrupting his thoughts as they tugged at his leg.

Yoshi looked down to stare at them in surprise, the words finally sinking into his mind. _They…think _I'm_ their _father_, _he thought in disbelief, again shaking his head.

"Da-da," they repeated, still pulling at his legs.

…_My sons. _He paused in surprise, but then he bent down and scooped up the first turtle that had greeted him – the one with the enchanting blue eyes. "My…_sons_," he said out loud slowly. Then he smiled and called louder, "Come, my sons! I'll give you a bath and try to figure out how to make this place homier."

"Yay!" they cheered, even if they didn't understand what he was saying exactly.

Yoshi just smiled. _He could figure out the other stuff later. For now…_

"Come on, my sons; let's go find somewhere in this sewer where I can give you four a bath, okay?"

…_My sons. They're my _sons _now._

* * *

_So I hope you've all enjoyed it! Go ahead and vote for me on dA...if you want to! ;)_

_Remember about trip to China! I'll try and update when I can! Remember to review! Bye~!_


End file.
